Crónicas de OH
by surfgirlk2
Summary: Nanoha de vacaciones: Música, chicos y alcohol ... ¿Que puede pasar? Espera...¿Donde está RH?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

La presente historia es con fines de entretenimiento.

Cualquier parecido con la vida real, es coincidencia.

Los personajes de MGLN STRIKERS no me pertenecen.

 **CRONICAS DE OH**

(Escala de grises)

Se ve una lámpara de escritorio encendida y una silla ejecutiva de cuero negra con ruedas. Sobre el escritorio hay una colilla de cigarro que lucha por seguir prendida.

Fate se encuentra leyendo el periódico muy concentrada, el ambiente esta relajado...

Se escuchan pasos aproximándose…

(Fate entretenida leyendo el periódico)

La puerta es abierta abruptamente.

(Colores)

Nanoha entra al despacho gritando:

'Ha sucedido una tragedia! ... ¡Mi querido y preciado Raising Heart ha sido robado!

Fate: (Entre sí: ¿Que forma de entrar es esa?, Ni siquiera tocó la puerta!)

'Tranquila, cálmese y relate lo sucedido desde el principio'

Nanoha: (Respira profundamente)

'Esta mañana que me desperté no encontré a RH, lo busqué por la cocina, en el estudio, la recamara, el baño - (¿Sera un departamento?) - el bar, el jardín, la sala, la habitación de huéspedes - (¿Una residencia?) - el cuarto de lavado, la sala de juegos, el gimnasio, la piscina - (¿Mansión?) – cancha de tenis, la pista de patinaje, el helipuerto, el campo de entrenamiento aéreo - (Ok, ¿Una isla privada?) - incluso en la terraza!'

Mientras tanto, los pensamientos de Fate: Este caso es un verdadero reto profesional, además ¡Por eso me convertí en detective! Para resolver situaciones difíciles, viajar a lugares exóticos y lo mejor de todo: ¡Cobrar muy bien por ello!

Fate:

'Muy bien, ¿Alguien más estaba con usted?'

Nanoha:

'¡Claro que no! Después de entrenar a los _forwards_ por 1 año, me merezco vacaciones.

Con lo que me pagaron compre mi "¡Summer House!" (Cara de felicidad).

Fate:

'Entiendo, -(Si claro, compro una super casa ¿sin vigilancia, cámaras con sensores de movimiento y visión nocturna?, ¿De perdida un campo antimisiles?)- Ok Fate, respira, es una cliente importante) - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vió a RH?´

Nanoha:

´Ayer en la noche, llegue del concierto de Dj Tiesto en Puerto Vallarta.

Estuvo genial, ¡las piñas coladas, los fuegos artificiales, la espuma …los chavos! Ellos sí que estaban (Cara traviesa) …'

Fate: (Ya la perdí)

'Tierra llamando a ...a... ¿Cómo te llamas?'

Nanoha: (Cierto, no me presenté)

'Me llamo Nanoha. Actualmente soy instructora de la fuerza aérea'

Fate: (Paciencia, paciencia)

'Nanoha, ¿Eso que tiene que ver eso con RH?'

Nanoha:

'... pues que lo lleve al concierto como parte de mi look casual '

Fate: ( ¿Look casual?¿Es en serio?)

'Ok, ¿Se fijó si alguien la siguió?'

Nanoha: (Órale, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?)

'Después de vivir el mejor concierto de música electrónica, ¡que me voy a fijar si me siguen!... Bueno, es obvio que capté la atención de varios chavos... El punto es que al salir del evento

me fui al helipuerto a tomar mi jet privado rumbo a my house.'

Fate: (¿Qué digo yo? no tiene que hacer. ¡Con tanto esfuerzo apenas tengo un Bugatti Veyron!)

'Alguien más fue contigo?'

Nanoha:

'Al concierto fui con mis friends Teana y Subaru… ¡Cierto! En el camino nos encontramos con Hayate, mi amiga de la preparatoria"

Fate: (Al fin algo sensato)

'Haber, aclaremos los hechos desde ayer en la tarde"

Nanoha:

'Después de la comida, me fui al closet a escoger el atuendo para el concierto de DJ Tiesto, me probé ropa casual y vestidos cóctel, después las zapatillas adecuadas, me arreglé el pelo, maquillaje y para el toque final los accesorios. Me probé varios collares, no obstante, Raising Heart fue el toque perfecto para mi look dance casual..."

Fate:

'Fresa a más no poder, ni tantito lo disimulas'

Nanoha:

'¡Hey! Eso que quiere decir, estoy relatando mi parte de la story'

Fate: (Chin, pensé en voz alta, concéntrate Fate)

Go on... Que diga... continua con tu extravagante relato. (¡Espero acabe pronto, tengo que jugar el nuevo juego de RE! (Estrellas saliendo de los ojos de Fate con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja).

Nanoha:

'¿Dónde me quedé? … Así, bajé en el helipuerto de la marina, donde ya me estaban esperando Teana y Subaru en su Marussia B2 rojo, nos saludamos, nos subimos al carro, llegamos primero al 'Wild Lounge', donde estuvimos tomando unas bebidas, por cierto, los chavos del lugar estaban HOT (Cara traviesa), estábamos platicando cuando me cruce la mirada con …'

Fate: (De nuevo con los chicos, tiene una obsesión con los chicos, en serio es tan cursi que parece que estoy viendo a una adolescente con marea de hormonas, aunque…si le queda su actitud)

Nanoha: (Estrellas en sus ojos)

'Me agradó mucho e intercambiamos teléfonos'

Fate:

¡Espera! ¿Le diste tu número a alguien que conociste apenas 5 minutos?

Nanoha:

'Haber, tiene una sonrisa colgate, unos ojos que te derriten, es joven, empresario, ¿Cómo decirle que no?

(Osea, ¡Cumplió con mi lista ideal de prospectos potenciales!)

Fate: (Eres un caso perdido)

'Y luego porque suceden las cosas, te coquetea un poco y ya te crees la diva del lugar'

Nanoha:

'¡Claro! Je suis Moi , El WL es mi negocio, tengo que ir a visitarlo de vez en cuando'

Fate:

'Haber, a grandes rasgos, trabajas de instructora en las fuerzas armadas.

De hobby ¿Tienes un bar en Puerto Vallarta?

Nanoha: (Lo sé, my life is exciting! )

'Correción, no es un bar. Es un lounge en la zona más exclusiva del malecón…

Así tengo una vida salvaje para las vacations y una disciplina estricta en el work…

Me empiezas a caer bien'

Fate:

'Bueno, eso explica la actitud de Star… en fin… Llegaste al concierto, ¿Cuantas bebidas te tomaste en el concierto? '

Nanoha: (Cara de malicia)

'Recuerdo que entré …había un letrero rojo…el ambiente estaba increíble, empezamos con ronda de "shots", bailé freestyle, para refrescar ordené un "Sex on the beach"… luego empezó el psycho…en algún momento me senté en los sillones…Subaru me preparó una bebida con limón…luego…. luego…. ¡Amanecí en mi cuarto!

Fate: (¡Perfecto! Amnesia de alcohol)

'Así que…en resumen: consumiste alcohol hasta que perdiste la conciencia (post-ebria), lo cual deriva en un lapso de tiempo (Laguna mental) en el que se perdió tu preciado RH.

(El alcohol complicando todo desde tiempos inmemoriales)

Nanoha: (Es la mejor noche de mi vida)

'Si…se puede decir que eso fue lo que sucedió.

Lo que pareció ser una eternidad:

Nanoha mirando fijamente a Fate con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras Fate se preparaba psicológicamente para iniciar la búsqueda de Raising Heart.

Nanoha: (Cara del gato con botas)

¿Si puede ayudarme…detective Fate?

Fate: (Al fin y al cabo, soy una persona caritativa…en algún universo alterno)

'Ok, mis honorarios son de $5,000 diarios más viáticos, hospedaje y gastos.

Nanoha: (Ahí se va mi viaje a Cancún)

'¿Aceptas transferencia electrónica?'

Fate: (Música para mis oídos)

'Si, por supuesto...'

Nanoha:

Y ¿Cuál es el plan de acción?

Fate: (Increíble, Nanoha si tiene una faceta seria)

'Primero, tenemos que visitar a sus amigas Teana y Subaru en Puerto Vallarta (Lo que significa comer mi tarta favorita del "Pie in the Sky", visitar mi restaurante favorito y de ser posible subirme al barco pirata) por lo que saldremos mañana a primera hora.

Nanoha:

'De acuerdo, recuperar a RH es prioridad, antes de que se den cuenta que lo perdí…aaaaa… si se dan cuenta mis superiores, un prototipo militar perdido, sería un gran escándalo'

En ese momento Fate volteó directamente hacia Nanoha.

Fate: (Paciencia ven a mí, corriendo ven a mí)

De reversa: ¿Raising Heart no es un collar con piedras preciosas?

Nanoha:

'Técnicamente es un asistente personal inteligente, físicamente es una esfera roja.'

Fate analizando la situación:

Versión Profesional:

Expediente #153

-Misión: Encontrar collar con esfera roja.

-Última localización conocida: Puerto Vallarta.

-Discreción: Alta.

-Peligro: Inminente.

-Conclusión: Proceder con cautela.

Versión personal:

\- ¿En qué me acabo de meter?

Localizar un collar, extraviado durante un concierto masivo de música electrónica, donde las bebidas alcohólicas se consumen como agua.

Prácticamente es encontrar una aguja en un pajar. Que, por si fuera poco, es un prototipo militar de última tecnología, bajo el resguardo de una millennial.

¡Ding ding ding ding!

Regresando a la conversación.

Fate:

¿Ya probaste rastrearlo?

Nanoha:

'…..No'

Fate: (Cuenta al millón, al millón, 1, 10, 100…..¡Un millón!)

'Es la opción más lógica que hay.'

Nanoha:

¡Hey! Para eso contraté a la mejor detective privada.

:P

Notas de autora:

Gracias por leer.

¿Se divirtieron con la historia?

Agradezco a l s autores Nura de Mithlond y Dana Haruno por escribir muchos fan fics de MSLN, lo cual me animó a escribir este fan fic.

Aclaraciones, comentarios, sugerencias, bienvenidas.

And remember:

Je suis Moi :)

Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Cierren las cortinas! Estoy durmiendo-

Esas fueron las palabras de Fate, durmiendo cómodamente en la cama King size …

Pensamiento de Fate:

-Chihuahua, quiero dormir un rato más…solo un ratito más….

….una eternidad después (Según Fate)

-Ash lo haré yo misma, ya que no hay una persona caritativa en la habitación.-

Fate se levantó adormilada hacia la ventana para cerrar el pedacito por donde se estaba filtrando el sol. Da un vistazo por la ventana, no da crédito a lo que ve:

El sol en el horizonte ocultándose en el mar, después observa que en la orilla hay unos surfers tomando las olas de 2-3m, las cuales hacían el tubo perfecto.

-Oh! La playa está genial para realizar skimboarding….neee….pensándola bien quiero seguir durmiendo-

Fate regresa a la cama, dejándose caer con los brazos extendidos.

Un muy buen rato después, otro rayo de sol se asoma por la ventana justo en la cara de Fate.

-¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Ya me levanté a cerrar la ventana! Osea, ¡Si ya estaba atardeciendo!...mmm…a de ser el último rayo de sol….Ya no tarda en irse….1….2…..3….4…..5…..

-¡Todo sea por seguir durmiendo!

Fate resignada, se vuelve a levantar de la cama, al cerrar la cortina se percata que el sol está en todo su esplendor y los surfers siguen en la playa realizando sesión de fotos.

-De verdad que es un buen día para estar en la playa tomando el sol, que decir de los surfers, si están guapos...

Fate regresa a la cama, en el camino a las tierras de Morfeo, su sexto sentido se activa:

-Vi un bonito atardecer…ahorita ya es medio día…Wait! What?

-¿Cómo que vi el atardecer y es medio día? No siento que haya dormido demasiado como para que sea mañana…

Fate voltea a ver su smartwatch:

11:28 am, Playa del Carmen

Los ojos de Fate se abren de par en par, su cerebro empieza a revolucionar a mil por hora:

-¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Me drogaron sin que me diera cuenta? ¿A mí? La detective Fate Testarossa!

-Tranquilízate Fate, sigues viva, por lo visto todos tus órganos están intactos, el menú del restaurante dice que estás en un resort en la Rivera Maya, ¿Dónde está mi cel?-

Fate revisa el buró a lado de la cama, encuentra su celular, lo desbloquea para revisar sus mensajes, fotos, llamadas…la última llamada es de ayer en la noche a un número desconocido.

Mientras Fate revisa el celular, se abre la puerta del cuarto…

Fate se pone en posición de pelea.

Nanoha entra muy entusiasmada, con ropa de tenis y una bebida en la mano.

-¡Por fin te despiertas Fate! Sí que tienes el sueño pesado.

Fate:

-¿Nanoha?..¿Qué estamos haciendo en Playa del Carmen? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? ¿Quién va a pagar la habitación?..

Nanoha:

-¡Fate respira! Parece que vas a estallar, ¿A caso no recuerdas que te contraté para encontrar a RH?

Fate:

-Eso si lo recuerdo, lo que no me cuadra es ¡Qué estamos haciendo en Playa del Carmen!, si estábamos en Puerto Vallarta investigando.

Nanoha:

-Ok, ¿Eso es lo último que te acuerdas?

Fate:

-Honestamente, sí.

Nanoha:

-Wao, ¡La detective Fate Testarossa tiene un lapsus brutus! Ahora me cuestiono si fue buena idea contratarte.

Fate:

-¡Hey! ¡No te burles! Soy….

Se escuchan unos ruidos provenientes del estómago de Fate.

Nanoha se queda viendo a Fate:

-Serás la mejor detective, sin embargo necesitas comida para funcionar (Sonrisa de lado)….Vamos al restaurant para contarte lo sucedido-

-Eso suena excelente-

Al llegar al restaurante del resort, observan que es desayuno buffet.

Fate ve un buffet celestial con todas las frutas exóticas de la región, platillos con nombres irreconocibles y por si fuera poco, 3 chefs a su servicio para cocinar cualquier platillo especial.

Fate le pregunta a Nanoha:

-¿Oye, el desayuno viene incluido en la habitación?

-Claro que sí, es uno de los beneficios de ser accionista del resort.-

-¿En serio?, tu si que me sorprendes, Nanoha.

-Vamos a mi mesa personal, para desayunar-

….

Un desayuno-comida después

Nanoha:

-….Nos subimos al Jet y así es como llegamos a Playa del Carmen-

Fate:

-Ok, me convence 3/4 tu historia. Entonces hoy en la noche tenemos que ir al concierto de Dj Tiesto en el resort que está a 10 km de aquí para encontrar a tus amigas Teana y Subaru, dado que ahorita están en modo incógnito siguiendo el tour de Dj Tiesto…déjame adivinar, ¿tienen entradas VIP para todos los conciertos?

Nanoha:

-Sí, estoy 150% segura.

Fate:

-Entonces tenemos que conseguir nuestras entradas VIP-

Nanoha:

-Y una limosina SUV para llegar al evento, ¡Yeiii!-

8:00 pm

Nanoha listísima para ir al concierto, Fate terminando de arreglarse…

Fate:

-Es muy temprano para llegar, ¿Acaso te van a pagar por barrer o qué? Tiesto va a salir a la 1am, con que lleguemos a las 11pm está bien.-

Nanoha:

-¿Estas bromeando?, es un concierto de varios Dj's, el ambiente está desde la tarde, conociendo a mis Friends, ya van a estar ambientadas-

Fate:

-Buena observación, ya casi termino de arreglarme-

Al bajar al lobby del Resort, ya se encontraba la limosina SUV blanca en la entrada, en el trayecto a la limosina Fate se percató que los otros huéspedes las observaban. Especialmente 2 chavos bien parecidos que si cumplían con los requisitos de Fate.

En la taquilla del concierto:

-Lo siento señoritas, las entradas VIP se agotaron desde que se anunció el evento…solo quedan entradas generales-

Nanoha:

-Gracias, lo pensaremos-

Fate:

-Estuve observando los stands en la entrada, hay uno de una estación de radio que está regalando pases VIP, vamos a averiguar cómo obtenerlos.

Promotor de radio:

-Boletos VIP para el concierto de Dj Tiesto a quien sea capaz de completar los 3 retos:

-7 turnos en el Twister OH

-Tomar 1 LT de Perla Negra

-Y en lo personal, mi prueba favorita

\- Aguantar 30 segundos en el toro mecánico

Nanoha volteo con a ver a Fate con una cara de malicia (sonrisa de oreja a oreja y unos ojos de gato)

Nanoha:

-Lo bueno es que le estoy pagando a la mejor detective por sus servicios.

Fate:

-¿Es en serio lo que me estas pidiendo?

Nanoha asintió con la cabeza.

Fate:

-¿Quieres que YO, consiga los boletos? (En que trabajo me he metido! No he probado alcohol desde… desde… aquel incidente en el que se incendió la camioneta de mi papá)

Nanoha:

-¡Y apresúrate! ¡Quiero estar cuando empiece la espuma!

Fate con todo el profesionalismo que logró juntar, se encaminó a empezar los retos.

Mientras tanto en la cabeza de Fate:

-Versión Pro: Yo puedo lograrlo, yo puedo lograrlo, yo puedo lograrlo….

-Versión Personal: Me hago bolita, me hago bolita, me hago bolita…

….continuará!

Notas:

OH = Alcohol

Hola entusiastas Lectores!

Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia.

Se que ha pasado algo de rato para actualizar, prometo que esta vez será menos tiempo para el final épico de la historia.

La estoy traduciendo también al Ingles :)

Los reviews son bienvenidos!

Saludos desde mi imaginación!


End file.
